Just Another Fool
by tinhead
Summary: Albus goes to Azkaban and meets the newly convicted Sirius Black. Bad summary, but please r&r. Sorry if the fic's bad to, it took me abt 15 mins for this one.
1. Just Another Fool

**Just Another Fool**

Albus Dumbledore strode through the corridors.  The Dementors had been ordered away for the hour, so he felt perfectly fine.__

Apart from the fact that he was walking through Azkaban.  

He hated it in here.  But then, he supposed, the prisoners weren't supposed to have _fun_ in here or anything.  They were meant to _pay_. 

He turned left at the next hall, and, hearing voices, continued further into the prison.

Stopping in front of cell 78B, Dumbledore opened the door and stepped into the room, suddenly being met by a bout of high-pitched screaming.

"MY MASTER WILL RETURN!  HE WILL HAVE VEGENANCE ON YOU! AND HE WILL COME FOR ME, FOR ALL OF US!  HE WILL CONQUER ALL!  HE WILL TORTURE YOU, AND THEN KILL YOU! AND HE WILL REWARD ME!  I WAS FAITHFUL!  FAITHFUL UNTIL THE END!  HE WILL – "

"SILENCIO!"

Dumbledore shook his head at the screaming, but now silently, Bellatrix Lestrange struggling against the two Aurors who were trying to restrain her.

"Everything all right here?"

The two Aurors nodded through gritted teeth.  "We'll be fine, sir."

"Anyone else need doing?"

"No – the others that came in today have already been done."

"Excellent – I'll leave you too it then?"  they grunted and he walked out, taking that response as affirmative.

Dumbledore returned to the corridors, deciding to do one sweep of the other high security cells.  All seemed to be in order, and he had no problems.

Until he reached the last cell.

Inside the cell, was none other than Sirius Black – the murderer and former good friend of James and Lily Potter.  

Dumbledore felt himself angering as Black looked up at him with eyes that strangely shone with hope.

"Albus!"  he cried in relief,  "Albus, you're here!  I thought I was never going to get out!  Thankyou so much!  Can you let me out?  I've got to get Harry."  he rose to his feet.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.  There was no twinkle in them.  "What are you talking about, Black?" he ground out.

Black looked taken aback for a moment, and then what seemed to be realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh – so you don't know yet."

"Don't know _what_?"

"About Peter.  I didn't do it.  It was Peter – i thought it would be better if he was secret keeper, you know – less suspicious and all.  So we switched to him.  I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Albus.  We wanted to keep it a secret. But Peter's a death eater, and gave him the location.   I went to look for him, and he blew up the street with his wand behind his back.  He framed me, Albus, and I –"

But Dumbledore interrupted him.  "Don't give me any of your worthless lies, _Black_." He said icily. "You know I won't believe them.  You betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, and you killed Peter.  You are a _murderer_, Black, and a death eater.  I wish to never see your traitorous face again.  You are where you belong."

Black stood in shock as Dumbledore turned his back, and stalked away, fuming.

Behind him, the bittersweet voice of a man doomed to a fate worse than death, rose up to meet his retreating form.  

"Look, Sirius!  There goes the great Albus Dumbledore!

They say he is wise beyond any of us can tell, and that his gaze strikes down even the most well-crafted of lies. 

They say he perceives that not everything is as it seems.  

They say he believes in second chances, and they say he believes in firsts. 

So tell me, Sirius, if this is all true, if he is really this amazing all-knowing demi-god, why is he acting so unwise?  

Why does he believe in this lie?  

Why does he not look under the surface?  

Why has he not given me a chance at all? 

Why is there no doubt in his mind that you did it, of course it's not Peter? 

No.  Albus Dumbledore is not great, Sirius.  He is just another fool."

Dumbledore fumed as he walked away from the prison.  That piece of filth!  He didn't stand a chance of worming his way out of here.  He was certainly where he belonged, and Dumbledore would never _ever_ think otherwise.  

14 years later, Dumbledore brushed away a silver tear.  Maybe, if he'd have listened, Sirius would be alive.  Maybe Harry would've had the life he always wanted.  Maybe he wouldn't have been such a failure.

But he was just another fool.


	2. Revised Version

**A/N: Well, I must confess, I read through this today and when I got to the Sirius-poetry bit, I ... um... laughed.**

**So I figured, well if _I'm_ laughing, some others would be to.**

**So this is the same thing, minus the poetry dealy.**

**p.s. doing a bit of a lockhart here, but if anyone is over chasing dumbledore with pitchforks like me (my legs are too sore), or never bought a pitch fork in the first place,there's Someone Elses Shoes, but you'll probably laugh at that too. Oh well!**

**

* * *

****Just Another Fool**

Albus Dumbledore strode through the corridors. The Dementors had been ordered away for the hour, so he felt perfectly fine.

Apart from the fact that he was walking through Azkaban.

He hated it in here. But then, he supposed, the prisoners weren't supposed to have _fun_ in here or anything. They were meant to _pay_.

He turned left at the next hall, and, hearing voices, continued further into the prison.

Stopping in front of cell 78B, Dumbledore opened the door and stepped into the room, suddenly being met by a bout of high-pitched screaming.

"MY MASTER WILL RETURN! HE WILL HAVE VEGENANCE ON YOU! AND HE WILL COME FOR ME, FOR ALL OF US! HE WILL CONQUER ALL! HE WILL TORTURE YOU, AND THEN KILL YOU! AND HE WILL REWARD ME! I WAS FAITHFUL! FAITHFUL UNTIL THE END! HE WILL – "

"SILENCIO!"

Dumbledore shook his head at the screaming, but now silently, Bellatrix Lestrange struggling against the two Aurors who were trying to restrain her.

"Everything all right here?"

The two Aurors nodded through gritted teeth. "We'll be fine, sir."

"Anyone else need doing?"

"No – the others that came in today have already been done."

"Excellent – I'll leave you too it then?" they grunted and he walked out, taking that response as affirmative.

Dumbledore returned to the corridors, deciding to do one sweep of the other high security cells. All seemed to be in order, and he had no problems.

Until he reached the last cell.

Inside the cell, was none other than Sirius Black – the murderer and former good friend of James and Lily Potter.

Dumbledore felt himself angering as Black looked up at him with eyes that strangely shone with hope.

"Albus!" he cried in relief, "Albus, you're here! I thought I was never going to get out! Thankyou so much! Can you let me out? I've got to get Harry." he rose to his feet.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. There was no twinkle in them. "What are you talking about, Black?" he ground out.

Black looked taken aback for a moment, and then what seemed to be realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh – so you don't know yet."

"Don't know _what_?"

"About Peter. I didn't do it. It was Peter – i thought it would be better if he was secret keeper, you know – less suspicious and all. So we switched to him. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Albus. We wanted to keep it a secret. But Peter's a death eater, and gave him the location. I went to look for him, and he blew up the street with his wand behind his back. He framed me, Albus, and I –"

But Dumbledore interrupted him. "Don't give me any of your worthless lies, _Black_." He said icily. "You know I won't believe them. You betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, and you killed Peter. You are a _murderer_, Black, and a death eater. I wish to never see your traitorous face again. You are where you belong."

Black stood in shock as Dumbledore turned his back, and stalked away, fuming.

Behind him, the bittersweet voice of a man doomed to a fate worse than death, called out accusingly to his retreating form.

"I trusted you!" he screamed"I believed whatever image you projected for yourself! But you know what? You'rejust another fool. You're a FOOL!"

Dumbledore fumed as he walked away from the prison, ignoring Black's calls of 'Fool!' from behind him. That piece of filth! He didn't stand a chance of worming his way out of here. He was certainly where he belonged, and Dumbledore would never _ever_ think otherwise.

14 years later, Dumbledore brushed away a silver tear. Maybe, if he'd have listened, Sirius would be alive. Maybe Harry would've had the life he always wanted. Maybe he wouldn't have been such a failure.

But he was just another fool.


End file.
